


Your what now?

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Kissing, M/M, not sure if this could be considered fluff, you gotta squint for it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: Trying to articulate an apology, Jeno started, “Oh my god, s-sorry, I didn't mean to-”“Yeah yeah I know you didn't mean to. Doesn't change the fact that my Americano went to waste now does it?”“Y-your what now?”Or in which Jeno accidentally spills Jaemin's coffee in the university library.





	Your what now?

“Work in groups of no more than three, and be sure to discuss the points listed on the rubric,” the speech professor finished. As the class began to split up into groups, Jeno, Renjun, and Jisung wordlessly formed a group. The trio had been best friends since high school. They undoubtedly worked well together, having the perfect mix of intelligence, creativity, and spontaneity. Some of the other groups, however, seemed questionable if not downright disastrous. 

Jaemin, Haechan, and Chenle formed a group, and a rather odd one at that. Jaemin was ridiculously attractive and notorious for his playboy behavior. Haechan’s wittiness was unrivalled and was the perfect attribute for the class clown. Chenle was rather studious and tried to be the best version of himself at all times. Needless to say, the three were quite a group of misfits.

“It says here we need to get this book for the project,” Renjun pointed at the title of the book on the instructions sheet.

“ _The Art of Communication: Sixth Edition_ ,” Jeno read off. Jeno had a thoughtful expression on his face as he said, “I think I've seen that textbook in the university library before.”

“Care to retrieve it after class ends?” Renjun asked.

Jeno let out a small _tch_ sound before responding. “Retrieve? Do I look like a dog to you?”

“No, you just look like a bitch,” Renjun retorted teasingly. Jisung burst into a fit of laughter as Jeno smacked Renjun’s shoulder in retaliation.

________

After trying to gauge how involved his groupmates would be in completing the project, Chenle deduced he would have to rely on himself to make a decent grade on it. Chenle was certain neither of the two even knew where the university library was located. Nonetheless, Chenle asked, “Do either of you want to pick up the book? I can do it if no one else wants to.”

“I'll get it after class ends. I can bring it to class tomorrow?” Jaemin said as more of a statement than a question. 

“ _No one can fuck up such a simple task_ ,” Chenle thought to himself. 

“Sounds good. Just- don't, by chance, forget to bring the textbook please,” Chenle said. 

“Aye aye captain.” 

Haechan put his headphones back on after the end of his groupmates conversation.

“ _I really must've won the lottery this time. I got a heart eyes emoji in human form to work with AND someone who's actively invested in the project? Wild. Wiiiiiild_ ,” Haechan thought to himself in both surprise and amusement. 

________

Walking all the way up to the fifth floor using the stairs wasn't something most students would choose to do. The elevator was faster and didn't demand any energy to be used. Jeno, however, didn't mind the walk, as he was into fitness in general. 

Upon reaching the final floor of the library, Jeno wasted no time in his hunt for _The Art of Communication ( ~~Sixth Edition~~ )_. He immediately headed towards the aisles at the further back; text materials needed for courses could usually be found in those aisles. 

Had he had been walking slower or a bit more observant, the entire fiasco wouldn't have ever occurred. But bad luck must truly have its red string of fate attached to him.

His eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. It wasn't intentional, of course. Who the fuck would _intentionally_ bump heads with the dangerously reputable bastard? Horrifyingly enough, there was damage dealt worse than just knocking into the boy. The boy’s sacred Venti Iced Americano (with four extra espresso shots) had met its sudden demise when Jaemin lost his grasp on it, the collision with Jeno sending it into the carpet. The black liquid seeped into the carpet rapidly as Jaemin watched, a baffled expression plastered all over his face.

Jeno was frozen in place and mind both.

Trying to articulate an apology, Jeno started, “Oh my god, s-sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“Yeah yeah I know you didn't mean to. Doesn't change the fact that my _Americano_ went to waste now does it?”

“Y-your what now?”

Jaemin looked at Jeno in disbelief, his face a mixture of confusion and irritance.

“My Americano? The coffee you carelessly knocked down.”

“Oh. I really am sorry, can I-”

“pay me back? That's nice and all, but I came up with a better idea,” Jaemin said, a sly look forming on his face. 

“ _I'm fucked_ ,” Jeno thought to himself helplessly.

He didn't respond, instead waiting for the younger to spew whatever nonsense he came up with. 

Jeno’s back against the bookshelf, Jaemin stretched his arms out, placing his hands on the bookshelf on either side of Jeno’s head. Jeno was, quite literally, trapped.

“You know, you’re very attractive Lee,” Jaemin stated, gazing at the older’s face intently.

“Wait, you know me?” Jeno asked, perplexity evident on his face.

Jaemin laughed before saying, “We have speech and history together.”

He paused before adding, “You’re too fine for your own good. It distracts me.”

Jeno stiffened. He didn’t want to get affected by Na Jaemin, of all people. Afterall, he was _the_ campus fuckboy. Nonetheless, Jeno would be lying if he said hearing those words come out of the bubblegum pink haired boy’s mouth didn’t boost his pride.

Faking a display of confidence, Jeno said, “Sounds like a personal problem.”

Out of all of the responses he could have gotten, the younger didn’t expect _that_ one. It didn’t deter him, though. His confidence levels were too high for that.

“I guess that makes you my personal problem then, doesn’t it? Since you’re the cause of my personal problem,” Jaemin finished, a smug look on his face.

Jeno was pulling courage from god knows where when he retaliated with, “I think you talk too much Na.”

“Why don’t you make me shut up then?” Jaemin asked, shifting himself closer to the other until their faces were only a couple of inches apart.

Jeno turned his head to the side, avoiding Jaemin’s eyes.

What happened next is something neither of them could have expected.

Jeno let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in before he flipped their positions, pushing Jaemin back against the bookshelf.

“Woah there, tiger,” Jaemin said as he smiled, clearly amused.

Jeno mocked the younger’s earlier action, trapping him with his hands on either side of his head.  
“So, you want to be shut up then?”

Their faces were close together, too close. Their breaths intermingled, but neither of them seemed to care.

“Wow, am I that obv-,” Jaemin was cut off before he could finish his sarcastic response by a pair of lips crashing onto his own.

“ _What the fuck am I doing?_ ” Jeno thought to himself.

Jaemin responded by pulling the dark-haired boy in closer to himself, his arms circled around his middle. He deepened the kiss and just before Jeno was going to retract his lips, he switched their positions and Jeno now had his back against the bookshelf yet once again.

Jeno let out a small “ouch,” the contact with the bookshelf having hurt as Jaemin had spun him around somewhat roughly. 

Jaemin grabbed a fistful of the older’s hair before tilting his head and plunging his lips back onto the other’s. Jeno let out a groan when Jaemin abruptly pierced his lower lip, biting on it.

Going any further would've simply been too much too soon. And so Jeno gingerly pushed Jaemin away.

Jeno had an unreadable expression on his face. Jaemin cupped his chin with one hand delicately. Jeno was surprised at this gentle gesture, thinking of how drastically it contrasted to the kiss.

“I was getting carried away, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” the younger spoke in a light tone. 

“I-I didn't feel uncomfortable… it's just that,” Jeno collected his thoughts before continuing. 

“We know each other's names and have some classes together, but I don't know you. We happened to run into each other today, but if we hadn't, we would've never kissed.”

“Can we get to know each other then?”

Jeno felt a soft warmth spread into his chest. 

“Are you asking me on a date?”

Jaemin smiled brightly, “I see I was being too obvious again.”

Jeno considered the proposition briefly.

“We can go on a date. But…” a mischievous grin played at his lips, “who would've thought SNU’s resident player would dare to kiss someone while having such _chapped_ lips.”

Jaemin scoffed before looking at Jeno questioningly.

“Player?” Jaemin couldn't help but roll his eyes. That's just a rumor my friend Mark started for the shits and giggles. It blew out of proportion because he's popular and word got around fast. It doesn't help that I'm hot.”

If there was one thing Jaemin was confident in, it was his looks. He received compliments on his face to the point that it only naturally helped his self-esteem grow.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Jeno thought to himself, mistaking Jaemin’s confidence for cockiness. 

“You are hot but wow, just saying that so easily is a skill in itself.”

“I can show you plenty of far more advanced skills some other time,” Jaemin suggestively said, smirking. 

Jeno was either oblivious or chose to ignore the risqué remark, instead asking, “When and where will our date be?”

**Author's Note:**

> that escalated quickly  
> tag yourself i'm jaemin going "woah there tiger"  
> disclaimer: i made up SNU as the university they attend and any actual university that goes by the abbreviation SNU is not related to this fic in any way.


End file.
